


Like Real People Do

by ChayTru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayTru/pseuds/ChayTru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assignment for giftstuck, a winter kiss with DaveKat and a Hozier song. (you have to click the picture for the Hozier song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZADRGirl55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/gifts).



> Dear Giftee,  
> I hope you enjoyed this. I agonized over what I should actually give you because DaveKat is like my favourite ship. I thought I pretty much had it figured out but this actually got a lot of thought put into it and I'm super sorry if you don't like it. I hope you enjoy your holidays.

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought, dear- however scary- about that night the bugs and the dirt.  
> 'Why were you digging? What did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the Earth?'  
> I will not ask you where you came from. I will not ask and neither should you.  
> So, honey just put your sweet lips on my lips. We should just kiss like real people do.


End file.
